Definition of High School
by JerseyDog
Summary: Four characters from James and the Giant Peach are casted with their original personalities as high school students. How will things work out? Characters exclude Earthworm and James due to complicity. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am so happy to be writing! Since school started, it's been difficult to find time. Especially since I'm in Spanish, which is a pain. It's annoying, because we have like 3 pages of homework in Spanish alone every night.

This story doesn't really include James or Earthworm. You'll have to guess, but if you can't, there's a guide at the bottom.

Anyway, enjoy!

September 21st, Wednesday.

The morning started as usual at Grim Wood High. Get up, get dressed, go to school. Most often, students ate breakfast at the school. Many students didn't care if they made it to school, a lot had better things to do. Morning recess was for the early birds, and often it was ruled over by cliques and basketball players. However, by the steps of the faded building was a place where two or three students would sit around with their noses shoved in books.

One of those bookworms was Narrissa.

She was never one to talk, and seemed to make friends with no one. She was reserved, and few people knew who she really was. It was rare you would catch her talking. Although she was quiet, she was strong, and you couldn't really push her around. If she didn't want you to do something, she'd tell you. She didn't hesitate. Many tried to impress her, but they were only turned down for her to be more entertained by a book.

Then, there was one of the sporty guys, Jackson. If he ever made morning recess ( or even regular recess ), he would often be playing basketball. He wasn't really a jerk, but hung out with allot of different people. He always played basketball, and often beat all of the students.

He didn't really think there was much to it, and he seemed to attract all of the girls. The definition of girls to him? Loud, moody, hard to understand people who never consider how dumb they look at times. He didn't really understand why they squealed so much, or got freaked out over a tiny bug. He had never had interest in any, except for Narrissa. She wouldn't mind a bug crawling on her, and sometimes he saw her walking around holding bugs just to scare the girls.

In his mind, that was the kind of girl he would want.

But then there was Eden. If you forgot to say excuse me, thank you, or bless you, she would tell you briefly to get some manners. She didn't really take much chaos, but she was very caring at times. She was thought of as a nerd, but wasn't girly. Sometimes she'd join in on a game of soccer, only to fail. But she didn't care as long as she tried, and what other people said didn't matter. Occasionally she'd talk to Narrissa, who didn't mind company as long as you weren't a motor mouth. To be honest, Narrissa was her only friend.

Finally, there was Aidan. He was not a bookworm, but he was very serious and loved the violin. He would always perform solos in class and try out for parts in musical pieces the school had. Rumors has sparked that he had a relationship with Narrissa, but they faded away when they realized those two barely talked. Aidan wasn't very social, but he liked to hang out with Jackson.

But today wasn't a normal day and Grim Wood High, they were going on a field trip today,

The bell suddenly rung, causing all of the students to let out a groan and pick up their backpacks. Eden sighed and picked up her purple bag, her blonde hair falling down to her shoulders. She saw Narrissa putting her book away, and picked up her heavy black bag. Without thinking, she sped up to see her. " Hi Narrissa!" she said cheerfully.

" Hello." Narrissa said in her usual dismissive tone. Narrissa kicked the door open, and Eden followed her in. " Are you excited? I can't wait for the field trip!" she nearly squealed. Narrissa looked at her. " Not really, it's just going to give me a headache." she replied, and stopped at her locker. She slung the locker door open, and grabbed the usual supplies. Folder, pencil, notebook, textbook, book… someone had taken her book again. Rolling her eyes, she slammed it. " Someone take your book again?" Eden asked innocently. ' I have a feeling it's that thick-headed Jackson again." she told her.

Meanwhile, at Aidan's locker, he was trying to shove his violin case in his locker. " Having fun there?"asked Jackson, flipping his shaggy brown hair back. " Not really." Aidan replied, pushing against his case with his weak body. Jackson pushed him aside and elbowed the case in the locker. " Not that hard." he smiled, and leaned against two unused lockers. Aidan sighed in defeat and grabbed his supplies.

" You have more muscles in our elbow than I have in my entire body." he said quietly. Jackson laughed. " Don't you know it." he said, and then saw Narrissa walking toward their lockers. " Oh great." he muttered. Narrissa's face was still pale, but her green eyes were very stern. " Give it back!" she hissed, drawing attention from about 20 students. " Please?" Eden squeaked, not wanting to make Narrissa more mad.

Jackson smiled. " You know I'm just doing this so you have to come here every morning, right?" he asked her. " Likewise. Hand it over, I don't have time for games." she said seriously. " I don't think you want it." he teased, holding the book higher than Narrissa could reach. Her eyes turned deadly, and she glared at him. " I'm only saying this one more time. Give. It. Back." she growled. Jackson barely lowered it, and Eden tried to grab it.

" You have to earn it back." he told her. Sighing, she grabbed Aidan's violin case out of his locker. " What are you… oh no." Aidan trailed off. She set it down, and stood on it. Before she reached the book, Jackson made it go higher. " Get off my case!" Aidan yelled, pulling from under her feet. With a small yelp, Narrissa fell onto Jackson, pulling them both down on the ground.

And there they were, their faces only two inches apart. By now, the entire hall was staring, _**at them!**_ Narrissa breathed hard, while Jackson's eyes were wide with shock. For 5 seconds, it was quiet. No one made a sound, and every single face was turned toward the conflict. The bell rang, interrupting their drama. Some students grumbled, and others still took their time getting to homeroom, but either way, Narrissa and Eden were late.

Narrissa snatched the book from his hand, and he got up. He was about to offer her help up. " I don't need your help!" she yelled, now very angry. She pulled herself up, and rushed toward her locker. Eden stood quietly, and looked at Jackson. " Really nice, now she's not going to talk to me for the rest of the day." she mumbled, and ran to catch up with her. Jackson turned toward Aidan, his face looking angry. " Dude! You realize that my chances of being with Narrissa were 00.01! And now they are 00.00!" he scolded.

Aidan frowned. " Sorry, but she was standing on my violin case!" he tried to explain. Jackson rolled his eyes, and grabbed his things out of his locker. " You were the one who took the book…" he mumbled. Jackson slammed it shut, and walked toward homeroom. " You know Aidan, you're really stupid when it comes to defending your instrument. Imagine what would of happened if she was on concrete! You would have busted her face!" he yelled. Aidan frowned, and walked sadly to his homeroom.

Jackson and Aidan had been friends since 1st grade, but since 5th, Narrissa had seemed to knock Aidan off the list of extreme concerns to Jackson. Aidan had never seen Jackson like a girl that much, and boy had he just ruined it for her. He felt horrible, and laid his head down on his desk.

Meanwhile, in Eden's homeroom, she was getting the silent treatment from Narrissa. It was common, Narrissa would never talk when something was wrong. She would use gestures to talk, or just ignore you. She sighed at Narrissa, and looked at the book she was reading. It was a thick book, around 700 pages, and had no title. Eden didn't understand Narrissa's love for reading, but she didn't ask about it. Just like she had never asked Eden why she was so strict about manners.

" You know, maybe Jackson likes you." she said quietly. Narrissa let out a little breath as if saying " Yea right.". " But what other reason would he steal your books just so you would go over there every morning?" she asked. " Because he's stupid. Simple.' Narrissa finally replied, and flipped the page for the 452nd time. " I really think there's more to him.." Eden trailed off, but Narrissa never replied.

Guide:

Eden: Mrs. Ladybug.

Narrissa: Ms. Spider

Jackson: Centipede

Aidan: Grasshopper.

Hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review if possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have reviewed!

As the first classes went on, time crept up to the field trip. Eden was moving her legs back and forth excitedly in her chair, the little zippers on her jacket smacking on it. Narrissa was slightly annoyed, but didn't mention it. It was only two periods of work, and she could care less. Sighing out of boredom, she pulled her book out and began reading. Eden watched her.

" Hey, you know we're having a quiz over this right?" Eden whispered quietly. " I could care." Narrissa laughed, and continued reading. She had never been a fan of math, and to make things worse, Jackson was in the class. He found ways to bug her, whether it being stealing her books or sitting next to her and whistling theme songs to video games. He'd find a way.

And at the current time, him being there bugged her. She remembered what happened in the hall- and she didn't want anything to do with it.

Jackson, on the other hand, couldn't believe he had gotten that close to Narrissa without getting slapped in the face. He remembered what had happened any other times. Failure, complete failure. " Jackson, would you like to answer this question?" the teacher asked, interrupting the dull thoughts of many. " Uh, 50?" he guessed carelessly. A few students snickered at his answer, while the teacher sighed.

" It would help if you were looking at the problem." he told Jackson. " I have the right to stare at what I please." Jackson replied. " My lord, why are you so difficult? You're learning from that girlfriend of yours." the teacher said, knowing he wasn't going to answer. " Girlfriend?" called a student. " Oh! Jackson's got a girlfriend! It's Narrissa!" another called. Narrissa, hearing her name called, looked up from her book.

" They're not dating." Eden tried to correct. " Jackson and Narrissa sitting in a tree. K-I-S… Hey! Shut up!" Narrissa yelled, annoyed by their stupid behavior. " Shut don't go up." Jackson told her. She bit her lip, as if she wanted to yell. " And you can't speak English." she told him. Jackson really wasn't trying to pull her strings this time, and he had managed it.

" Why should we listen to you?" a few students asked Eden. Eden flushed, getting nervous. She didn't really know what to say, and eyed Narrissa, hoping she would take it from there. " Because if you don't I will punch you each individually." Jackson spoke out, trying to defend her. The bell rung, stopping the chaos, and the excited students rushed out the door. Eden followed Narrissa out, and knew she was mad.

Jackson happened to walk out behind Narrissa, following shortly behind. As soon as he got to his locker, he noticed Narrissa was leaning her shoulders on the spare ones, staring at him. " Can I help you?" he asked. " Do you even have the slightest of clues how much I hate you right now?" she said quietly. He nodded. " One event triggers another, I guess." he told her.

Narrissa wasn't smiling, but she didn't have anger in her face. " You better not be blaming this on me." she warned. He gave her a light smile. " Never in a million years." he replied. He slammed the books from math into his locker, and noticed Eden wasn't behind her. " So, where'd your run around pal go?" he asked. Narrissa gave the slightest hint of a smile, " She went out to the bus early. You're on bus C, right?". Jackson nodded, and got up from putting his things away. He, although barely, was taller than Narrissa.

" Then do you want to sit with me? Eden is on bus A." she offered him. In Jackson's mind, big flashing lights were going off. ' Holy cow! The girl you have the biggest crush on just asked you to sit on the bus next to her! Respond!'. " Sure." he accepted quickly, as if someone else were going to sit next to her. Narrissa signaled for him to follow her, and he did so. She kicked open the door using light force, and Jackson slipped through so he would look cool.

" You know, I do have eyes." Narrissa laughed, noticing he barely made it through the doors. " Yea, I know." he answered, feeling embarrassed. She laughed a little, and push the door open this time. He used his arm to hold it open for himself, and then let it close on the others. Narrissa looked back at the angry students who had to open the door. " You could have held it open!" one of them yelled.

" You aren't helpless, hold it yourself!" Jackson yelled. He walked onto the bus stairs, and then into the isle. It was thin, and the bus was already crowded. " Back seat is mine!" he declared, running toward the seat. Narrissa walked behind , and sat next to him. " Was calling out the seat necessary?" she asked, with a gentle smile. " Sure was." he replied without a hint of doubt. She rolled her eyes playfully.

" You know how lucky you are I'm forgiving you?" she asked. He looked at her for a second, and he could tell she was being playful. " I am lucky. But you know you like me too much to not forgive me." he said. He sat with a smile on his face, and Narrissa let out a gentle laugh. " Yea, right." she said sarcastically. The bus was loud, and over their short talk there was yelling along with a few students who started singing songs.

" They're so immature." Narrissa said, and Jackson looked over a there. " I'm immature too, but I don't sing." Jackson laughed. After what seemed to be forever, the bus started up. The bus driver looked irritated as almost all of the students started singing songs and talking loudly. Narrissa had the look that could kill on some of the popular girls, who were gossiping obviously about them. Jackson noticed her glare, and gently tapped her shoulder.

" Huh?" she jerked her head to see him. " Don't worry about them. They're wrong." he tried to assure. Narrissa slumped down in her seat, and sighed. " I know but," she sighed, " you know I hate being talked about." she continued. Jackson looked out his window, watching countless trees go by. " We're in the woods?" he wondered. Narrissa pulled herself up with her arms while laughing.

" No, there's a rock road through the woods. You've never been to rock roads?" she explained. " I don't travel much on these. When I travel we normally go by plane or boat, so I don't get to admire these little pathways as much." he replied. She frowned, and then looked out the window. Near the edge of her eyes, she could see bus A behind them. She looked back, seeing Eden sitting around whistling to herself. The bus driver's face looked grim and aggravated as she drive very close by them.

Jackson watched out the window, amazed by the shadows of the trees, how detailed it was. The rays of sun beamed through the leaves, hitting the ground as if It were nothing. As he watched, he noticed Narrissa was watching along with him. He began to blush almost immediately, and could only hope Narrissa didn't notice. It was too late, her eyes were planted on him and she had a smile on her face. " Something wrong?" she asked.

" Err, no.." Jackson responded, his face flushing and even further scarlet. " Figured as much, you look like a tomato." Narrissa told him. " I'll try to look less tomato-ish." he said. She rolled her eyes at his made up word. The bus let on the brakes, which sent half the students flying into the front of their seats, including Jackson. " Ouch!" he shouted, and noticed the look of worry on Narrissa's face. " What's the matter?" he asked.

" Don't look, the front of the bus.." she started, and Jackson pulled her face away from the front. " It's gone." he finished, and Narrissa's look of horror increased. She stood up, and rushed toward the crushed part of the bus. Jackson followed, unsure of what she was doing. " Do you see anyone?" she asked him, frantically moving parts of seats aside. A few students who were in front of them rushed out of the emergency exit, not caring about who survived as long as they were safe.

Jackson watched as Narrissa continued searching, and he would move a few things around. Before he could move another crushed piece, he heard her gasp in horror. " What's..?" he began, and saw her pull out the body of non other than Aidan.

I'm horrible, aren't I?

Hope you enjoyed, full of drama!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally updating! The UnderCover is next! So sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I've found the time!

Jackson looked down at Aidan's body, his blood going cold and his body shaking. Narrissa had a very alert look on her face, almost as if she were trying to listen to something. Jackson was about to say something, when Narrissa put a finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet.

" I'm trying to see if he's breathing." she said quietly. Almost to prove he was, Aidan's shoulders bolted forward with a shock of energy. Narrissa nodded at Jackson's silent question, and he sighed in relief. Before any other movement could happen, a bus driver ran up to the emergency exit.

" You two have to get out **NOW**." he ordered. Jackson looked back at her, and gave her an unhappy face. Narrissa dragged Aidan out of the rubbish he was in, and the bus driver got a glimpse. "Holy… do you guys have phones?" he said quickly. Jackson nodded, pulling his cell-phone out of his pocket and dialing 911. " Thank God for breaking rules.." Narrissa muttered. Jackson began talking on the phone, shortly hanging up after the details.

" The nearest hospital is quite a bit away. You two shouldn't stay in here, the smallest movement of a part in this bus could be deadly. Get out." he commanded. Narrissa went first, hopping off the bus and not catching a thread of her dress on the glass. Jackson went second, not coming down so gracefully. " This is how you jump!" he shouted, jumping up through the exit and hitting his head on the bus, in which lead him to rolling across the ground having to stop himself.

Narrissa smirked at this. " Yes Jackson, that is how you exit a bus. If you want to break an arm." she said, dully but surely with a touch of playful. She leaned down and helped him up, in which he seemed quite odd of.

" Come on, I didn't need your help." he laughed. They were then lead to the other buses, while the bus driver waited near the crashed bus for the ambulance to arrive. Although Jackson and Narrissa really wanted to stay, they had to leave anyway. Unfortunately, they weren't on the same buses.

Narrissa walked onto hers, knowing it was Eden's bus. But Eden was already chattering away at something she didn't care about, so she wasn't in the mood to sit next to her. She walked to the back, and ended up sitting next to a popular. Christina Shultz was that popular, and she would sometimes try to talk to Narrissa. Narrissa didn't appreciate being babied.

" Hey Narrissa, how's it going?" Christina asked, ignorant of her mood. " I'll answer you with the expression on my face." she answered, keeping her normal face on. Christina let out a sigh and fell against the seat. " Why can't you be nice to everyone like Eden?" she asked.

Narrissa rolled her eyes. " I'll be nice to everyone when pigs fly, grow six horns, run casinos, and sing Johnny Cash songs." she said, not laughing or looking like she was going to. " Who listens to Johnny Cash anymore?" Christina asked, shifting upwards in her seat. " Not the point." Narrissa huffed, pulling herself up.

She wasn't having the best time, and for once in her life, she wished Jackson was there.

Meanwhile, Jackson was sitting on the bus with a few of his other supposed friends. He was slightly disappointed not having a sarcastic Narrissa next to him, but her got over it. A few of the guys had asked him why he was in this horrible mood, concerning he was like the life of the bus. He didn't answer though. He didn't want to think about the injuries Aidan could have, anything that could go wrong with him, and he especially was trying to keep his mind off Narrissa.

Which since he liked her, and only her, was a pretty hard thing to do. And he couldn't keep his mind off her concerning all the girls in the back were talking about him. How he was cute, or how he was going to be their future husband. ' Only in your dreams will that happen.' he thought to himself.

The ride back to school was equally miserable to the two.

Author's Note: Happy to get in up so I don't feel like a criminal. Sorry for no real Narrissa and Jackson action, but there will be some in the next chapter. Read and review if possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Updating finally, about two hours before I have to attempt to sleep. I've been up since like three in the morning, but I'm hyper. Anyway, enjoy!

Aidan had been sent to the hospital, revealing that he had broken his arm and had some minor bruises on his body. His parents had obviously been notified, but weren't there due to traffic.

Back at the school, Jackson was sitting in homeroom, bored. He was bored, and worried, but especially bored. He couldn't remember a time when Aidan wasn't next to him. He ignored the constant notes being thrown at him, until the made a small pile on his desk. He sighed.

" Can you guys not take a hint?" he asked, crumpling up the papers and throwing them into the recycling bin from his seat. At this point, they were stuck in homeroom until the school sorted out the bus problem and the wreck. Jackson's eyes traveled around the room, miserably. He continued to look outside through the windows until the office had called, asking for him. Sure enough, he got out of his seat, and trudged to the office.

When he had gotten up to the office, he saw Eden and Narrissa sitting on the benches. Eden was singing a song she had heard on the radio on the way from the wreck, and Narrissa was stuffing her face in a book. Literally. He couldn't see her face, as she was using the book as her shield. He gently tapped her shoulder, and she looked up with her eyes.

" They called you down here too?" she questioned, taking the book from her face. He shrugged. " I have no clue what this is about." he told her, and sat next to her. They talked a moment about what they thought this was, until an important looking lady came from one of the rooms in the office. " I need you three to come here for a moment-make sure your things are put away." she stated. Narrissa shoved her book in her homeroom slot, and then got up. Eden and Jackson followed, and all of them were lead outside to a car.

" What's this about?" Eden asked the lady, moving her hair behind her, and kicking one leg back and forth. Narrissa eventually stopped her by slightly kicking her leg.

" Aidan, your friend who was hurt in the accident, wants you guys to come see him. I'm taking you there." she replied, gesturing to her van. Jackson opened the door, hopping into the front seat. " Shotgun." he called at a late time, and then closed the door. Narrissa and Eden went into the backseat, and the lady got in after they had been seated.

" So Aidan wants to see us?" Narrissa asked the lady as she began to drive the vehicle out of the parking lot. The lady only nodded before turning and heading toward the hospital.

Aidan opened his eyes, blinking slowly at his surroundings. He closed his eyes again, noticing the pain. His arm was hurting incredibly, like something had split his vein open and left it bleeding. It felt cold, rushing, and aching. He couldn't think of anything else but the pain at that time.

He slowly turned his head toward the TV, reaching for the remote with his good arm. He changed it to channel 52, and then set the remote back down. He was going to watch TV, although he really hated it. He wanted to read or play his instrument, but he couldn't. Thanks to his stupid arm.

As he was about to reach for the remote again because he was getting bored, the door opened, revealing Jackson, Narrissa, and Eden. He smiled at them. Jackson walked around, seeing Aidan like this would definitely take some getting used to. He sat on the couch, Narrissa sitting next to him. Eden sat to where she could bend her legs on the second cushion, because her legs hurt for no good reason.

Aidan ignored Eden, and looked at Jackson. " What, are you two a thing now?" he asked in a small voice, eyes going from him to Narrissa. Jackson fake barfed, while Narrissa punched him on the shoulder. " Hey! Aidan already broke his arm, don't break mine!" he complained. She smirked, and looked back at Aidan.

" You definitely did more than break you arm." she mumbled slightly. He frowned. " The doctors said I would be in here for a few days at the least." he told her. Jackson suddenly brightened up. " You know what that means!" he began, and then jumped off the couch. He began beating on the wall as a drum roll. " Cafeteria food!" he yelled. Aidan rolled his eyes. " Shut up Jackson, you're going to wake the elderly." Eden warned seriously. He looked at her. " If the elderly here are anything like my grandparents, they wouldn't wake up for the end of the world." he laughed. Narrissa did one of those aggravated yet playful smiles, looking over at him.

Suddenly, Eden's cell phone began ringing. He was a light tune of some older music, and she picked it up. After a little bit of talk, she had announced she had to leave. Narrissa had went downstairs with her to make sure she didn't decide to criticize any doctors. Only Jackson was left in the room with Aidan.

" So, what's with you and Narrissa? One moment she hates your guts and now she's joking around with you?" he asked. Jackson laughed a bit. " We're just friends. But I'm not really sure if I should say that, I don't know how she feels about me. This could be an act." he told him. Aidan smiled one of those trying not to laugh smiles and looked up at Jackson. " Are girls that confusing to you? She obviously likes you. Think about it, she's not annoyed at you all the time, she doesn't go all googly eyed on you like the other girls do. She actually takes time to know you, and she's not afraid to talk to you. It isn't an act, she's just good at hiding her feelings." he explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. " Since when do you know so much about girls?" he asked. " Since Camille in fourth grade. She liked me, and never told me. Her best friends even told me, but she wouldn't. Unlike Camille, Narrissa doesn't really have a secret-teller. She doesn't let anyone know about her thoughts. She's mysterious, which is why I can tell she likes you. She hangs around you, and Camille would always try to get in a conversation with me. Trust me dude, she likes you." he told Jackson.

Jackson only shrugged at the conversation, barely believing Aidan's statements were true.

However, it wasn't until they were departing the hospital from the same lady that he was seriously considering the thought of Narrissa liking him. She smiled allot more around him. Sure she kept that attitude of hers, and her back-sass, but that was only what you could expect from Narrissa.

She made so many smart comments around him that it was unbelievable compared to how quiet she used to be. He used to hear nothing from her, but now he couldn't imagine her not talking, **to him.**

**Jackson was so wound up in his thoughts, that hadn't even noticed Narrissa had fallen asleep in the back seat, until he managed to get his head out of the clouds. She was leaning against the door, her eyes closed, and her light purple eye shadow sparkling in the streetlights. He watched her for a moment, before mentally smacking his head. ' Stop staring at her.' he commanded himself, and jerked his head away.**

**The rest of the night was difficult for Jackson. Narrissa was dropped off first, having to be woken up form her light sleep. She had said bye to him and left to her house. After he was dropped off, he headed toward the couch. It was 11:00 at night. He had to get some sleep. His little brother wasted no time zooming down the stairs with his Nerf gun, prepared to shoot anything that moved.**

" **Calm down Robbie. It's just me." Jackson sighed, getting really tired from being sprawled on the couch. " Where were you?" he heard his mother call. " I thought you were asleep at this time mom." Jackson said. Ignoring his question. He heard her huff. " I was waiting for you. Your little brother refused to sleep." she told him. " Were you with the aliens? What did they say?" Robbie asked, walking over to Jackson. " I'm going to sleep. Have a ball." Jackson announced, and went to his room. He locked himself in before Robbie could get in.**

**And the rest of the night, the only person in his mind was Narrissa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So Sorry I couldn't get this up before new years! This is the last day of our vacation. Joy. I was very busy throughout Christmas break, so I apologize. Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, Jackson awoke to the sound of his brother stomping up and down the stairs, yelling as he played with his action figures. His mom was likely already at work. He sighed, looking over at the clock.

He still had a good hour before school, which was plenty of time to get up, get dressed, and shove something down his throat. He stretched both of his legs before kicking his blanket off of him and rolling onto the floor. Slowly, he made his way over to the closet, leaning against the door frame and yawning as he looked around for a shirt.

After about five minutes, he had decided just to wear a pair of jeans and a brown shirt. He never dressed fancy unless he was, as he put it, " visiting the queen". He unlocked the door, walking downstairs to get breakfast.

Robbie was already eating a bowl of what looked like chocolate mush. Next to him were two action figures, both of them that used to belong to his older brother. Jackson sighed, and pulled down a box form the shelf. He grabbed the bowl, spoon, and milk afterward. He wanted something hot to eat, but no one had went shopping. And he was NOT going to go shopping.

He poured in the cereal and the milk, and stuck the spoon in. Robbie looked at him. " You are copying my breakfast." he huffed, crossing his arms. Jackson rolled his eyes, sitting at the table with his bowl of cereal. " Yeah? Well I was born first, and I've been eating this stuff forever. So technically, you are stealing my breakfast." he told his younger brother, and began stuffing his face with cereal.

Robbie didn't say anything after that, not able to come up with a good comeback. Instead, he absently ate his cereal and stared out the door. Jackson looked at him. " So, what are you doing in school?" he asked. Robbie turned to him. " We have a stupid math test today." he replied. Jackson only snorted in response. " You think those are stupid? Try high school math." he said. And after that short conversation, he got up and walked to the door.

" I'll lock it when I leave!" Robbie yelled from the kitchen. Jackson nodded before heading out the door, walking on his usual route to school. He only lived about 5 minutes away from it, so it wasn't hard to get there.

Little did he know, school was going to bring him a little surprise today.

As soon as he got to the outside gym area, where all the kids were in the morning, he was quickly confronted by a few guys to play basketball. He denied, as he wanted to find Narrissa. His eyes searched around, by the door first. She wasn't there. He then looked over at the huge tree over by the fence. She wasn't there either, but Eden was. He quickly headed over there, and she looked up at him from her position on the ground.

" Do you know where Narrissa is?" he asked her. Her face suddenly lit up. " Why? Do you like her?" she asked in a teasing tone. He sighed. " What was your first clue?" he asked. She laughed.

" I've known for a long time. I've been with you in school since third grade. Whenever Narrissa came into the picture, you were totally leaving Aidan in the dust." she explained. She then got up, looking at him. " But don't worry, I won't tell. Follow me. She's out of the allowed area, but I'll take you to her anyway." she said., and began walking quickly to the side of the building. Jackson followed her closely.

Eden began running over to the other side of the building, and then pointed up near the top of the building, where a small path for the janitor was. " She's up there. She stole the ladder from the tech crew so she could get there. She's pretty smart." she told him. Jackson nodded, and Eden ran back to where had been before he found her.

Jackson noticed that Narrissa had left the ladder there, so he began climbing it. He was about to the top when he heard what sounded like a lot of people rushing to the back of the building. Blast. The teachers. He quickly scrambled up the thin ladder, knocking it down as he got to the top. He walked in the small hole in the side of the second floor, and saw Narrissa.

Sometimes, he wondered why she chose the hardest places to access to hide. Sure, the teachers were good searchers. But here? He couldn't believe her thoughts.

She didn't flinch as he walked next to her. Her eyes were firmly planted on the book she was reading. But as he looked at the pages of the book, he realized something. She wasn't reading. She was staring at a photo of a young girl, next to her a tall man. The young girl has black hair, and green eyes. Her eyes were looking directly at the camera, while the tall man was looking the other way.

" Who is that?" he asked. Narrissa glanced at him. " Me and my father." she said. He nodded. " So, why are you looking at the photo?" he again questioned. Narrissa stayed silent a moment. " I don't want to talk about it." she said. He frowned. " Talking about it will make you- no it won't" he said, being interrupted by her. She then looked over through the entrance of the room she was in. " You've probably dragged teachers behind you, so let's go." she sighed, closing the photo in the book and beginning to walk out. He followed her.

As soon as she walked out of the room, she looked down. The principle stared at the two. " You are in serious trouble." he said to them. Narrissa rolled her eyes, and then jumped down, landing perfectly on the ground. Jackson just slid down, and unlike Narrissa, he landed on his side. " Nice going, genius." she said to him in a bitter tone, offering her hand to help him up. He took it, and rose from the ground.

The principle had led them to his office for a talk about their behavior. He took a seat in his swivel chair, turning to the two. " Would you mind telling me what was so important that you went off of safe areas was?" he asked. " None of your business, that's what." Narrissa replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. " Young lady, I can call your parents into this matter if you wish." he warned. She rolled her eyes. " Oh, I'm so scared. You call them. Go ahead. See if they care." she said rather loudly. Jackson looked over at her, scared at this side of her.

The principle sighed. " I will be phoning them later. As for you Jackson, I'm surprised. Are you just tired of the basketball team?" he asked. He frowned. " No sir. I was following Narrissa." he said. The principle had a puzzled look on his face. " You, the best player on the team, would break the rules and get kicked off the team just to follow her? She has an attitude if you haven't noticed." he told Jackson. Jackson immediately turned aggressive.

" You don't have the right to judge her. You don't know what she's been through, or what happened to her through her life. You don't know her. All you look at is her school behavior and make assumptions. Guess what? Our life doesn't revolve around school." he said harshly.

The principle looked shocked. " You really are pushing your luck Jackson." he said. He looked up at the principle. " I don't care if you kick me off the team. I'm not going to let you sit here and judge her. Because no one judges you. You always say that we should follow the golden rule. Guess what? You aren't. She wouldn't treat you like this unless you have to her." he said.

It took the principle a few minutes to respond. " Both of you, leave. I will be telling your parents about this." he told them. They both turned away, leaving the room and out into the hall. Narrissa tapped Jackson's arm. " Hey, thanks." she said. Jackson nodded. " No problem. But will you tell me what happened now?" he asked. Narrissa sighed.

" My dad kicked me out last night. He was, uh, drunk. I'm living with my uncle now." she told him. Jackson cocked his head. " Where'd mom occur in this?" he asked. Narrissa gave an ill laugh. " She's dead. She has been for a long time." she explained. He nodded gravely. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know." he said. Narrissa shrugged. " She died when I was two. I never really bonded with her." she said. As the two continued down the hall, the bell rang, meaning they had to separate. " See you later." he said to her, and they went in opposite directions towards their homeroom.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


End file.
